User talk:GT3NB
Welcome Hi, welcome to Death Note Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Death Note: Successor's Conflict. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 21:53, June 24, 2012 LOOK Help The info is done by adding the character infobox . And then just preview, then click on the green puzzle piece and you can edit each individual section. And thanks for your kind words about my story! ^__^ -KidVegeta Your Story I like your story. It is pretty good. If you ever need any help you can ask KV or even me. I aint too good by myself, but I work well with othersThe Power Of 11 Vegetas Has Been Unleased!!! 11:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello im pretty new read death note 2 the plot overview and all the basic plot of season's and I wanted to ask you If we coud write a story together Always On The Run 10:37, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Goku259 Q and R I am going to put my characters Q and R into one character page as all the way through the story they are always working together. I know I'm barely updating but I promise I will make this story spectacular very soon, and stay tuned for some suprises around the corner ;) Giddy N Hormones 01:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Giddy N Hormones. Maybe Once I've done Q and R's pages I might write the full episodes of the first season in novel-ish form like Kid Vegeta, if I can be bothered though, I am a very lazy man. Giddy N Hormones 02:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Giddy N Hormones. Editing Again. I'm going to be Editing the main Death Note 2 page and making it better, then hopefully I'll be doing the rest of the Character pages and chapters.Giddy N Hormones (talk) 21:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC)Giddy N Hormones. New Project! I'm writing a Spin-off all about Near's first case set in the UK, check it out! :D It's a work in progress and is no-where NEAR (get it, Near?) finished, but it'll be a fun side-project from Death Note 2: TOWS Giddy N Hormones (talk) 03:45, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Giddy N Hormones Re-doing it, again........ I'm going to redo DN2 again, 4th time now I think, I'm still unhappy with it so I'm going to alter and make it better once again, it will be amazing I promise.Giddy N Hormones (talk) 14:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) hey, where can i read your death note stories? where can i read you storys? Bad Habits;Overdue Returns;The Future.... I have an extremely bad habit of making strong, ambitious starts to projects, but then shortly they are abandoned or I'm just too lazy or caught up in other things to continue them. I'll try to fix this, I'll try one more time with my Death Note sequel project, and if I abandon it this time... I don't see my self returning. 5th time lucky though, right? I've got a good feeling this time. I'll even try to use my own artwork as well, which is interesting. Cheers, love and peace. Giddy N Hormones (talk) 00:33, August 22, 2014 (UTC) good luck with your new story. :) quick question. will you post your new story here? I will be posting several Wiki pages for characters and perhaps parts of the story as well but as far as the complete, written story... that will probably eventually come in time. :) Giddy N Hormones (talk) 18:38, August 23, 2014 (UTC) okay thanks for the info. and good with your storys dude! :) Hey, I just wanted to ask, if you're still continue writing your story. Are you? I will be updating it soon! Thanks for reminding me. :) Giddy N Hormones (talk) 07:31, March 3, 2015 (UTC) no problem. I'd like to read your story when you're finished with it. And one last question... which death note character is your favorite and why? Have a nice day. Near, without a shadow of a doubt. Psychological similarities, personality similarities, I just feel a connection with the character, and am intrigued by him. I like Matt too, however, and feel he shouldn't have died in the story, it wasn't necessary. :) Giddy N Hormones (talk) 15:44, March 5, 2015 (UTC) My favorite character is Light. I just like the way he thinks, and I like anti-heroes anyway. And two last question: I'm planning to bring Near back to life through a Death Eraser in my story, do you think it's a good idea? And will Near win at the end of your season, since he's your favorite character, I'm asking myself, if he will win, or not. Light is definitely the most interesting and "human" character, I'd say. I love the idea of bringing characters back to life, it should have been a part of the actual series, but yes I like that idea. I'll give some teasers on my story, rather than spoiling the end, that sounds more fun to me. ;) *Matt was never killed in my story, only Mello, Matt escapes in the car rather than being closed down. He flees, knowing he has no other choice. *The main character/villain whose name is yet to be announced, garners Ryuk's notice by directly, yet subliminally sending him messages in a "grand" way, over several years. *Near has always known the main character since he was brought to the orphanage, and possibly even before that. *The WDIS works seperately to the Police force and they compete in the chase of the case, though they are not rivals, and Near is linked with both. *The main character feels a disgust towards what Light Yagami achieved and wants to do the Notebook the justice he never did. *Another character is revealed to be alive, but does not directly effect the story until near the very end. *Not everyone survies, but the killing off of main characters is nowhere near what Tsugumi Ohba did. *Now older, Near becomes upfront involved in the investigation, yet is not a "leader", as he branches between the investigations of the WDIS and the Police. *Not just one, but several characters meet female counterparts that they will later marry. (post-story) *The conclusion takes place on a tower, in a storm. *A second Kira does appear, but... on the other side of the World. That's pretty much all I can say for now. :) Giddy N Hormones (talk) 02:48, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I'll decide to bring Near back. So I use the Death Eraser. And your story sounds interesting... :) Hey. Are you still there? I am indeed, just not putting out anything until I'm satisfied with what it is I'd be putting out. Hopefully I'll have an update within the next week or two. :) Giddy N Hormones (talk) 13:42, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay. And I'm sorry if I stressed you. I'm soon finished (currently writing Season 16). I'll edit the story then, translate it into english, and I'll probably upload it here on this wikia, and maybe on fanfiction.de. But before I'll start editing my current story, once it's finished, I will start a new death note fanfiction. How's your story going? Nobody updates their storys anymore, so I'd like to know, if you'll update your story, soon. Just really caught up in other things, focusing on a Harry Potter continuation too, it will come eventually, it's just a ''lot ''to update and it'll take a longgggg time when I get around to it. Plus I don't have regular access to a computer, which is frustrating as all hell. Patience, I hope it'll be worth it, especially for me. :) Giddy N Hormones (talk) 11:44, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Since you're writing a sequel to death note, which means you also introduce a new kira, I got two questions. Could you please answer them? Question 1: Who's this new Kira? Is he someone from wammys house? Question 2: What does he look like? Does he resemble Light Yagami? u still here? Happy new year. :) Also are you still here? It would be sad if you weren't. I liked the idea of your stories. Who wins in Death Note: Successor's Conflict and how? It sounds very interesting.(Specsboy1999 (talk) 12:06, June 20, 2016 (UTC)) hi are you still around here? just curious